You can't change me
by cac123
Summary: Meredith is about to surprise the one she loves with a song that fits her relationship perfectly


-1Meredith was sitting in the back of Joes she was so nervous it was the annual Concert night and she always participated in it. But this year it was different she was performing in front of her friends and in front of Derek and she didn't know what he would think we she came on stage. She just hoped that he would sit close to the stage tonight. The chief was the only one who knew about this night, and that's only so she could get the night off. Suddenly she heard a voice bring her out of her thoughts.

"You'll do fine Meredith you always do before a big show," Joe said walking over and sitting down next to her.

"I know but tonight its different I'm going to be performing in front of people I know," Meredith said nervously.

"Well you can always just pretend they aren't there it usually helps the other artists.

"Yea I think I will try that thanks," Meredith said getting up and going to get ready.

"Anytime that's what I'm here for," Joe called after her.

---------**Meanwhile in the front**

Derek walked into Joe's hoping to find Meredith at her usual spot, but she wasn't there. But he saw their friends over by a stage and walked over and sat down next to them.

"Do you guys know what's going on with this stage," Derek asked curiously.

"Yea Joe said it has something to do with this annual concert thing they hold here," Izzie said taking a sip over drink.

" Oh, well has anyone see Meredith I haven't seen her all day and I'm beginning to get worried.

"No but she should be in later for her it's still kind of early," Alex said giggling. When Alex said this he received a slap from Izzie a glare from Derek and Mark.

"Sorry it was just a joke," Alex said.

"Whatever it looks like something is starting," Derek said looking over and seeing Joe climb the stage.

---------**In the back of the bar**

Meredith is waiting behind the curtains and she is beginning to get nervous. Everyone's their including Derek and her nerves only increase more at the sight of him. She sees Joe climb the stage begin to announce her by her stage name she was the first act of the night.

"Well it's now or never," Meredith said to herself as she climbed the stage. She tried using Joes advice but it didn't work and she could see the very shocked faces of her friends.

"This song is dedicated to a very special man in my life to tell and show him that no matter what he tries to say or do that I'm not going to change," Meredith said looking over to see Derek looking very shocked.

_**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one**_

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing  
Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way  


When the song ended she heard whistles and claps everywhere. Meredith climbed off the stage and walked over to her friends table and waited for the responses.

"Wow Meredith that was amazing great job," Izzie said looking Meredith over and realizing that she had a totally different appearance. Meredith was wearing a red halter top with a navy blue washed jean skirt with black heels, she had temporally dyed her hair black and put blue highlights in it.

"Yea that was amazing and you looked so hot if you weren't dating that drool monkey I would totally date you," Alex said smirking at her body. This time Izzie punched him in the arm and Derek gave him a death glare.

" I would too," Mark said getting up and leaving quickly before Derek could say anything. Derek walked over to Meredith and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear " that was wonderful and you do look incredibly sexy." "Well I'm glad you liked it," Meredith said giggling.

"Lets get out of here," Derek whispered huskily.


End file.
